Secret Santa
by OnTheBrinkOfInsanity
Summary: Christmas One-Shot. Merry Christmas! :)


Secret Santa

Mara Jaffray skipped down the path of Anubis house. She was in an exceptionally happy mood due to the time of year. It was nearly Christmas.

And with Christmas came beautiful weather, seasonal festivities and those wonderful family traditions. Mara loved the atmosphere in the house during the winter. No matter if people didn't like the cold; it was always warm inside.

This year, the residents of Anubis had decided to celebrate the holiday together unlike previous years. Since she had never got to spend Christmas with her friends, Mara was very excited. She'd already gotten started on the decorations.

"Gather round everyone!" Trudy called from the living room. The teens were all lingering in the kitchen, avoiding another one of the housekeeper's 'family meetings'.

They all slouched into the room, scattering themselves on the chairs. Mara sat on the floor, her back against the sofa, looking up at Trudy.

"Now, as you all know, Christmas is coming up." she said, her excitement showing through her bright smile. "And this year, since we'll all be staying here, I thought we could do something special."

"How about we go to the north pole!" Alfie cut in. "I want to make sure Santa got my list. He absolutely cannot forget my turbo jet engine!"

Patricia scoffed. "For the last time Alfie, Santa doesn't ex-"

"Ok!" Trudy clapped, drowning out Patricia. "Let's move on, shall, we? I was thinking of doing something special like... secret Santa!"

There was no response. All eight teens stared at Trudy, not knowing what to say.

"That's a great idea!" Nina said out of kindness. Mara and Amber also forced a smile.

Trudy nodded. "Great! Now, I've already put all of your names into a hat so you just pick one out."

Eddie went first. "Hey, I got myself!" he cheered.

"Pick another one." Trudy rolled her eyes, holding out the black hat.

He sighed, putting it back. It went down the line, everyone trying to keep a straight face so as to not give it away.

Mara was last since she was sat on the floor. Dipping her hand in, she felt around for the last bit of paper.

Smiling, she unfolded the paper.

_Jerome_

Jerome Clarke hated Christmas. Something about the holiday just annoyed him to no ends. Coming home with frost bitten hands; the way his breath was misty and white. But mist if all, it was the having to go home that bugged him the most.

Sadly, his mum didn't feel the need to do anything fancy so the most Jerome ever got was a mince pie. Because of this, he was actually looking forward to spending Christmas at Anubis.

When Jerome unfolded his paper, he didn't know how to react. Alfie. He may be his best mate, but Jerome was kind of hoping to get someone else.

Risking a glance at her, he was disappointed to see that her face was neutral; no give-aways to who she had picked.

"Hey mate," Alfie grinned. "Who did you get?"

"Alfie, it's meant to be a secret." the he rolled his eyes.

"I had Nina, but then I swapped with Fabian and I got Mara, but I-"

Jerome stopped him. "Wait, you have Mara?"

"I _did_, but then I swapped with Eddie so I could get Amber." he grinned.

Jerome cursed under his breath. He'd have to persuade Sweetie to swap with him. Much easier said than done.

All day, Mara had pondered over what to get Jerome. They were more 'acquaintances' than friends. More over, he was incredibly secretive and somewhat mysterious. She was stumped.

Amber skipped into the room, not bothering to knock.

"Hey Mars," she said, airily. "What're you up to?"

She closed her book. "Nothing really; I'm bored."

"Great!" she smiled. "Then you can come shopping with me!"

Mara's eyes widened. What had she gotten herself into. "Urrm... actually, I've got some homework to do and it's re-"

The blonde cut her off. "Mara, it's the holidays! You've got plenty of time."

"I still don't want to come. You take an inhumane time shopping!" she shook her head.

"Ah, come on! I just need some winter clothes." Amber pouted, sitting on the foot of Mara's bed.

She sighed, giving in. "Fine... but you owe me!"

"Yay," Amber squealed, throwing some shoes at Mara. "Let's go!"

She was going to regret this.

As Amber dragged her down the stairs, Mara noticed Jerome standing in the hallway. She smiled timidly at him, he returned it warmly.

"Where are you off to?" Trudy asked as they were leaving.

"Mara's coming with me, shopping." Amber smiled brightly.

Jerome stood at the door. "Good luck." he smirked, winking at Mara.

Only then, after four years of living together, did she realize how brilliant his eyes were.

Time to put his plan into action. Jerome knocked on Eddie and Fabian's door. He took a deep breath, hoping for the best.

Eddie answered, opening it just a crack. "Jerry." he greeted.

"Yeah, hi. I need a favor." he jumped straight into it.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"I happen to know that you have Mara for Secret Santa."

Eddie shrugged. "Yeah, and..."

"Swap with me." he said bluntly. "You'd have Alfie and you know how easy it is to please him."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." he shrugged his shoulders again, closing the door.

Seriously. That was it. Jerome smiled. turns out was as easy said as done. Now, he just had to find the perfect gift.

Wandering the shops, Mara still couldn't find a gift for Jerome. They'd been inside six shops and Amber had bought at least a bag full of clothes from each. Exhausted, Mara suggested a break in Costa and her friend was quick to agree.

"Who have you got for secret Santa?" Mara asked out of curiosity. The two were sat in the quaint coffee shop, having ordered a cup of coffee and a cake each.

"Patricia," she shrugged. "She'll be happy with anything skull related."

Mara rolled her eyes at her stereotyping but didn't say anything.

"Who have you got?" Amber tilted her head towards the smaller girl.

"Jerome," she mumbled. "But I don't know what to get him."

Amber was quiet for a moment before a grin broke out on her face. "Why don't you get him some more hair gel?" she joked.

Sniggering, Mara dismissed the idea and thought hard. "I don't even know what he's interested in."

"He draws." the blonde offered. but continued upon seeing Mara's confused expression. "Alfie told me once that Jerome liked painting and drawing and all that. I've never seen his work but Alfie said he was good." she shrugged.

Mulling the idea over in her head, she finally decided on what to get him. "Come on," she dragged Amber out of the café.

"Where are we going?" she protested, spilling her coffee.

"The Art shop."

Finished. He was finally done. Staring in awe at his final piece, Jerome smiled in satisfaction. His portrait of Mara was very life like. He was proud.

He'd been careful to capture her true beauty, and he thought he'd done her justice. After a moments thought, Jerome signed his name at the bottom in the right hand corner.

Adding just one more stroke of color to her wavy hair, he placed the small canvas under his bed.

This was a new feeling for him. Jerome couldn't wait for Christmas morning. Just one more nights sleep and he'd be able to present Mara her gift. He grinned to himself and jumped into bed.

That was a bad idea.

Being in bed with no distractions gave him time to think. He couldn't help it; life had taught him to always expect the worst. And the worst right at that moment was horrible.

What if she didn't like his drawing? What if she shoved it back in his face and told him how bad he was at art? Jerome had never been one to show his work off, he'd only ever shown Alfie. And although his friend had commended him for his art work, there was always that slither of negativity in his mind; telling him that he wasn't good enough, that he should just give up.

Dismissing the thoughts from his head, Jerome shut his eyes tight, welcoming the peaceful darkness.

"It's Christmas!" Amber yelled to the whole house, disturbing Jerome's quiet sleep. "Everybody get up!" she continued, resembling an infant, hopping around the large tree in the front room.

Jerome grumbled, forcing himself out of bed. He looked in the mirror and suddenly remembered why he had been so excited. Quickly brushing his teeth, he checked on Mara's present before joining everyone else.

"Merry Christmas!" Alfie beamed at him. Jerome smiled back, returning the kind words.

All of the Anubis residents had stayed in their pajamas, claiming that it was some holiday tradition. They laughed and sang as they exchanged presents. Eddie, true to his word, had bought Alfie a ghost hunting kit and a basket full of sweets. Bad idea.

Amber had bought a pair of pink bow earrings for Patricia, earning her a punch in the arm. She'd received, from Alfie, a candy ring, a collection of eye shadows and a scarlet framed mirror.

Patricia, having had Fabian, bought an encyclopedia. "I don't really know what a nerd would want; this was the best thing I could think of." she joked, handing him the big book.

With some swapping, Fabian had been lucky enough to get Nina. He gave to her a a small chain necklace, hanging from it, a curly 'N'.

Nina had pulled Eddie's name out of the hat; her fellow American. So, she decided to be patriotic and buy him a dozen U.S.A flags and a big top hat, written on the front, 'God Bless America'.

Mara glanced around, trying to figure out who her Santa was. Scanning the room, she was interrupted when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Jerome smiling timidly down at her. He beckoned her silently.

Question answered, she followed the tall blonde to his room, a strange tingling feeling in her stomach. Once they were both inside, Jerome shut the door. That was when she grew nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." he assured, noticing her discomfort.

Chuckling lightly, she moved to sit on Alfie's bed, placing the wrapped parcel next to her. She watched him as he ducked underneath his own bed and pull out something square. He held it to his chest, so that she couldn't see.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered, handing her the white canvas. She turned it around so that she could see.

Upon first laying eyes on the painting in front of her, a gasp escaped Mara's lips.

It was beautiful. Jerome had drawn her profile, smiling, hair splayed over her shoulders. It really wasn't much different than looking into the mirror.

"You... you drew this?" she asked, finally looking up.

He nodded, sheepishly. "You like it?"

"I love it, Jerome!" she stood, beaming, and gave him a tight hug.

He jumped im surprise as the small girl wrapped her arms around him. Nevertheless, he hugged her back, laughing lightly.

Pulling away, Jerome sat on the bed, keeping his eyes on the floor. Only looking up when he heard shuffling in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, Jerome." she grinned, handing him a wrapped parcel.

He looked confused. "Wait... you're my secret Santa?"

"Ho ho ho." she responded, shaking the gift in front of her.

Accepting the present, Jerome smiled and carefully unwrapped it. "Oh Mara. Wow."

After a lot of time in Arts and Crafts, Mara had finally decided to get him a complete set. Equipped with paint brushes, a collection of pencils and an assortment of water paints.

Jerome, also, stood and hugged Mara tight, twirling her around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he repeated into her hair.

"Put me down!" Mara giggled, gripping his shoulders.

Finally putting her down, Jerome sighed happily, looking Mara straight in the eye. Her eyes gave him a sense of warmth.

"I love it," he said quietly, still holding her in his arms. "Thank you, Mara."

She smiled a small smile. "Thank you too."

**Well, that's it. I didn't really like the ending, it kind of just tumbled out of me.. **

**Review please!**

**P.S. I shall be updating Dear Mya at the very latest next Monday. Sorry, I've been really occupied.**

**~Insanity ;)**


End file.
